Black Balloon
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I turned eighteen on September 17 ..seventy one years ago. I'm a vampire. You heard right. A living breathing sort of vampire. It all started on that fateful night in nineteen thirty three.


My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I turned eighteen on September 17 ..seventy one years ago. I'm a vampire. You heard right. A living breathing (sort of) vampire. It all started on that fateful night in nineteen thirty three. I was leaving my friend Vera's house. While she wasn't nearly as pretty as I was, she had everything that I envied, a husband who loved her and a beautiful baby boy named Henry. I was engaged. Don't get me wrong, I was excited about the wedding. All eyes on me, a beautiful white dress. Everything that I dreamed about since I was little. I know that I was vain, selfish, and extremely shallow. I never said that I wasn't. My world was rocked in more than one way that night. I saw Vera's husband kiss her. I had seen it on countless occasions, but this time it was different. The look in their eyes was something that I had never seen before, though I understood completely what it was. He loved her. Royce had kissed me numerous times, but never like that. That cool April night would be one that I would never forget for many reasons. Looking back now, I realise how utterly stupid I was. How could I have missed the signs?

My world was shattered. I was getting married to a husband that didn't love me. I realised that I would never have what Vera had. I would never have the curly haired little boy with dimples. I would never be kissed like she was. I pushed this thought from my head. I didn't want to deal with that. I figured denial was better than the truth.

I walked down the street. It was late when I left and I hadn't intended to stay so late. It was bitterly cold for April. I prayed that it would warm up so I wouldn't have to have my wedding indoors. God forbid. Looking back, I realise how stupid that was. If only I had known what was going to happen to me.

I was about twenty feet from my house when I heard a voice call my name. I looked to see Royce and his friends coming toward me. That's when I smelled the alcohol. Many thoughts ran through my head when I saw him. It seemed strange to me, I had seen him drink at the countless parties that we attended, that wasn't what was so strange. He told me that he didn't like the champagne. It tasted too bitter for him. Even to this day I wonder if it was all an act or whether he actually meant that. The look in his eyes frightened me. I don't think I had ever been so frightened in my life. I had good reason. He left me in the street to die. I prayed for death. It would have been a very welcome relief.

I remember Carlisle Cullen, the doctor trying his best to fix the damage that had been done to me. I was irritated. The damage had already been done, more emotionally than physically. I didn't want to have to face my parents. I didn't want to have to face the world. What was I going to say? A million questions ran through my mind. Would anyone believe me? Would people still accept me? I hated the Cullens. As selfish as it sounds, they were more beautiful than me. I couldn't stand anyone that was more beautiful than me. It frustrated me to no end. They didn't fit in the way I did. It seemed like a waste to me.

The next thing I remember is feeling like I was flying, and the pain. The searing, agonizing pain. I could think of nothing else but those two things. Carlisle rushed me back to his house. The pain was unbearable at this point and I screamed and begged him to kill me.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as he sat beside me and held my hand.

"Please, please stop the pain. I'm sorry for being so selfish, I promise I'll do better, I'll do anything you want."

"I can't." Carlisle didn't make eye contact with me, I think it was due to the fact that he was ashamed of what he did, "I did everything I could to try and save you. Unfortunately, there was too much internal bleeding and to transport you to the hospital would take too much time. I did the only thing that I could. I'm a vampire Rosalie. I changed you into a vampire to save you. I hope that you can forgive me. It was the only option. I wish that there was something more I could have done to spare you from this. I promise it will be over soon. The pain will subside and you will feel better."

A few hours had passed and the pain had not subsided. That's when Esme and Edward came home. I didn't like either of them, but at this point, I would have liked anyone if they saved me from this pain and delivered me to death.

They must have heard me scream because both Edward and Esme appeared at the door.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she looked at her husband who was by my side.

"I'll be right back," he promised as he let go of my hand, walked over to the door and quietly shut it behind him.

I heard the arguing through the door.

"How could you do this?" I heard who I thought was Dr. Cullen's wife's brother say.

"I couldn't just leave her," Dr. Cullen defended himself.

"Of course not," Esme agreed. I wondered if they had heard that I stopped screaming because their voices got quieter. I don't think that they wanted me to hear what they were saying.

"Rosalie Hale?" Edward spat out. _Just who does he think that he is​​? _I thought to myself, _talking about me like that. _It irritated me the way he was saying my name. It made me feel like I was beneath him. If the truth was to be told, deep down I knew that he was probably a better person than I could ever hope to be.

"What was I supposed to do?" I heard Dr. Cullen say, "I couldn't just leave her there. It's too much of a waste! It was horrible what they did to her. She doesn't deserve to die like that. No one does."

"I understand that," Edward retorted, "But people die all the time! Don't you think that she's just a little recognisable though? The Kings are going to have to put up a huge search. Not that anyone will suspect the fiend. _At least someone knows that he's behind this_, I thought as a tear rolled down my face. They were probably the only family that would believe that he was the culprit. A part of me was forever indebted to them for this. I felt somewhat nearer to them, though I couldn't really explain why. The pain had began to subside and I began to be a bit more coherent. I began to be able to focus a bit more and eavesdrop on their conversation with much more ease.

"What are we going to do with her?" I could hear the disgust in Edward's voice. I began to resent myself and resent him even more for making me resent myself.

"That's up to her of course." Carlisle explained with a sigh, "She may want to go her own way." I would never do that of course. I had never been on my own. I was afraid of being alone. It was a terrifying thought. It was one of my fears as a child. Maybe it was because I had been so doted on as a child that I was afraid of what I would do when the praising stopped. A few hours had passed, normally, after an event like this I would have slept for a better part of the day, but sleep did not come. Hours had passed and still there was no sign of tiredness.

I heard the door open and Carlisle poked his head in, "How are you doing Rosalie?" there was a kindness in his voice that I had never heard in a male's voice. The kindness that I had experienced from my father and Royce was extremely superficial. It was strange to hear that kind of concern and caring.

"I'm feeling better," I sat up to make room for him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Can I go home now? My parents will be worried about me."

Carlisle looked at me for a long while, "I don't think that will be possible Rosalie." To this day I never tire of hearing the way Carlisle says my name. It made me feel as though I was part of his family.

"Why not?" I said in a childlike voice. It frightened me. The fact that I would never be able to see my family again. Even more than that, the fact that I would never be able to talk to Vera and see her beautiful Henry.

"They wouldn't understand." Carlisle explained, "On top of that, in a few years, people would notice that you are not aging. It's too dangerous." He watched sympathetically as tears rolled down my face, "I'm so sorry Rosalie. I wish that there was another way for me to help you. This was the only way. I hope that in time you'll be able to forgive me. Once you are feeling better, you are free to leave and go your own way. Please don't feel as though you have to stay with us."

"Am I allowed to stay?" I asked in a meek voice.

Carlisle smiled as he wrapped me in a hug. It was the first time that I had actually felt as though someone loved me because of me, not because I was beautiful. They loved me simply because I existed. It was a nice feeling.

"Of course you can stay with us." For the first time in a very long time, I felt as though I was home.


End file.
